Coming Soon Story Trailers
by TwilightTownGirl16
Summary: Coming Soon Stories in Trailer forms. Full of Twilight & KH trailers all have different rates but all trailers r k  rated. Most pairings are w/OCs  Ex:Jacob/OC  Plz enjoy these trailers. Plz R& R 4 which you want to read & the more willing I am 2 write it
1. Summer in Twilight Town KH Trailer

Summer in Twilight Town

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language and minor suggestive themes

XXXXXXXX

"Summer is here baby!" yells Hayner as the gang laughs and woops and hollers at their Usual Spot, "Finally no school" said Falcon.

Andi comes in with a smile on her face and rolls her eyes, "It wasn't that bad guys" said Andi. "I would guess not for someone who has straight A's through the school year" commented Pence. "Olette" called Andi, "Well Andi is right you know" said Olette siding with Andi. "As Pence said for someone who gets straight A's through the school year" said Hayner laughing. They all started laughing; Andi watched as Falcon went to Roxas and pressed herself against him and Roxas smiling at her.

"Wouldn't it tick off Falcon since now your together and all?" asked Andi sorely leaning at the entrance of the Usual Spot looking at Roxas standing there with his hands in his pockets, "No, we are just walking home together" chucked Roxas; Andi tried to chuckle along but it hurt to.

"We are going to be good friends still even if we are dating other people that don't stop us from hanging out together" said Roxas as he looks at Andi on the clock tower.

Andi and Roxas laughed as they hung out in her room, pillow fighting, then Andi finds herself on the ground with Roxas on top of her looking at each other.

"How long will this hurt?" asked Andi, looking at Hayner, "It will never end, until they find you in their own way" answered Hayner.

"What do you want me to do?" said Andi emotionally exhausted at Falcon. "Stop it now" ordered Falcon, Andi dropped her head, covering her face in her arms that laid on her knees and her back leaning on her closed bedroom door.

"I don't think this is right Roxas, I don't-"Andi stopped and tried to hold the tears back. "I don't think we should hang out anymore, because its-"Andi held herself. "It's hurting me and Falcon's friendship, just trust me, be happy and hang out with her and be with her" said Andi and before Roxas could say anything Andi interrupted "This is for the best, for both of us" and she walked off.

"You love her don't you?" asked Andi.

"Yes"

Coming up!


	2. Silver Light Twilight Trailer

Silver Light

Rating: M (16+)

Warnings: Language, Violence and Suggestive themes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Losing everything in my life, what would give me a chance to gain something back? **_

"Kailey this is Jacob Black" introduced Emily. Jacob smiled and held his hand out "Hi." _**I didn't expect that I would find anything here but a little family**_, Sam and Emily are in the kitchen looking at each other with love and Kailey couldn't help but smile.

_**But instead I have a big family that love me**_, "Hey Kailey come here" said Seth as he grabbed Kailey and all the guys started giving me a hug; Kailey was laughing.

_**But how do I let this past go**_, "What's wrong with you Kailey?" growled Jacob towering over Kailey who looks terrified as she guards herself for the attack.

_**Is there a way for me to find something deeper than that love?**_

Jacob was sitting outside in his wolf form and howls at the moon, Kailey listens to it as it breaks her heart for that was a howl of sadness.

_**But would I also hurt this family?**_

"Jacob, you have a chose!" said Sam growling, slamming Jacob against the wall. Kailey looks at Sam and Jacob, "Please stop!" she yells.

_**Or will this bring them closer with an additional member in the family**_, "Hey Kailey don't worry we got your back" said Embry smiling, Kailey smiled back.

_**My life hasn't been normal and I have a feeling it won't be. **_

"You are a horrible, disgusting" yells Kailey's father.

"Well we are…werewolves" said Jacob a little nervous to Kailey's reaction.

Coming Soon!


	3. Because of You KH Trailer

Because of you

Rating: M (18+)

Warnings: Language, Violence, Suggestive Themes and crude humor

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't understand why I'm here" explained Andi as she looked at Roxas sitting on the chair across from her. "Your file says you where here because you were trying to kill yourself several times and you started talking to someone that wasn't there" answered Roxas looking down at the scattered papers.

"You've been here since you were fifteen, that's been three years since anyone has touched your file which I don't understand why"

"Where are we going?" asked Andi looking at Roxas when they got outside in the black 2000 Chevy s10 zr2. As he let her in with a smiled and ran to his side and jumped in, driving away from what Andi could remember. "You're living with me, you just went through a rough time and I think it's time for you to start a new life."

"So how long have you done this?" asked Andi looking at Roxas as the continued driving. "For four years" replied Roxas. "So that would make you?"

"I'm twenty-one years old"

Andi was laughing at Roxas with shoved ice cream in his face at the carnival.

Andi watched Roxas study with his sharp reading glasses on. "You should be studying" he said smiling not taking his eyes off what he was reading, Andi looks down quick and goes back to reading.

"Why did you want me?" asked Andi looking at him, "Because I found something in you that are different than anyone in that place" replied Roxas as music played in the background in the living room. "Do you want to dance?" asked Roxas as he let his hand out for her to take. Andi pressed against Roxas as they looked into each other's eyes dancing. He brushed back a stand on hair from her face and started to kiss which formed into passion and lust.

Andi looks and sees Roxas looking over her. She looks at him and sits up on her elbows getting closer to his face, Roxas kissed her again that made her want him again as he started to break apart. "I love you" he said smiling at her, "I love you, Roxas" she replied.

"Andi?…."

Andi looked up at Roxas and ran up to him crying as he wrapped his arms around her. "What happened?" asked Roxas; "He saw me" she started muttering again and again. "Who saw you?"

"My father…"

"He's never going to touch you again" replied Roxas as he brushed her hair back as he lay besides her looking down at her with his determined icy blue eyes, "I promise."

Coming Soon….


	4. Shadows Whisper KH Trailer

Shadows Whisper

Rating: T (13+)

Warnings: Language, Violence and Kissing

It's a reverse of KH only the Nobodies are some bodies and the some bodies are nobodies

"I will give you a purpose" said a cloaked man standing in front of a sixteen year old girl looking down. Letters appear and circle the young girl and stops forming a name for her, she looks up at the gold words.

"Andi…" she said as they lighted into silver and the man laughed, "It is pleasure to meet you Andi" said the man.

"We are called nobodies" said Ransom looking at Andi who looked confused. "We don't contain hearts like everyone else. Only strong hearts create stronger nobodies like us, we are here to create Kingdom Hearts so we can be a somebody." explained Ransom.

Andi was collapsed on the floor in Destiny Islands, As Roxas and Axel looked at her closely. "Hey are you ok?" asked Roxas coming closer to her as he turns her over. "Where did she come from?" asked Axel, "I don't know" replied Roxas. He takes a hold of her and carries her off to his house.

Andi wakes up and sees Roxas standing over her, scared she sits up quick, looks terrified as she brings out her keyblade. "It's ok, you're safe here" he replied trying to calm her down avoiding her keyblade. "I'm Roxas, who are you?"

"I'm Andi" she replied looking at him from the roof. Roxas smiled at her "It's nice to meet you" he said.

"Look for her she is our only chance to complete Kingdom Hearts" ordered Riku to Ransom.

Ransom finds Andi hanging out with Roxas and Axel laughing in Destiny Islands. Ransom looks and then disappears. "Did you find her?" asked Riku looking at Ransom. "No" she lied as she passes him from the hallway into her room.

"Ah, we finally found you" said Riku as he interrupts Axel, Roxas and Andi playing a game. Andi backs up and goes behind Roxas who brings out his Keyblade, glaring at Riku. "What do you want?" snapped Roxas, "The traitor that you have behind you" hissed Riku. "You can't have her" replied Roxas. "What do you have any use of her, after all she has no heart" explained Riku. Roxas turns and looks at her "You're a nobody?" asked Roxas looking at her as she looked down from him she replied "Yes."

Roxas turned at glared at Riku, "I don't care, I won't let you take her" explained Roxas as he ran up to Riku. Riku snapped his fingers and then disappeared; Roxas turned and looked at Andi who was full of shame. Roxas put his hand in her chin and lifted her face up. "You're going to fade if you don't get a heart, you do know that don't you" asked Roxas full of concern. "I know" she said quietly.

"Why did you give up?" asked Roxas as he held her as she started to disappear, she smiled at him "I know I wasn't to exist so why fight it?" she replied. "I wanted you to exist!" replied Roxas; she placed her hand on his cheek. "We'll meet again" she said smiling as she finally turned into shadows.

"We'll meet again" he whispered as tears went down his face as he watched the shadows fly in the sky. "You had a reason to exist" he said as a light started forming in the sky full of light…

Coming Soon….


	5. Yours to Hold KH Trailer

Yours to Hold

Rating: M (16+)

Warnings: Language, Suggestive themes and death scene

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Trying to get over someone you love is harder than you think especially when you'll never get to see, touch and talk to that person because they're gone, gone from existence.**_

Andi deals with the lose as she looks at the stone; she didn't want to see on someone ever. Tears drop down her cheeks like rain; there a hand was placed to catch it. To catch the tears off her face, she turned and saw Roxas' twin baby brother Sora looking at her, no tears was on his face. But she knew that there weren't any more tears to shed, only for her because she couldn't run away from what happened in front of her eyes.

Sora walks to school and waits for Andi with a smile, "Andi? It's been too long. I've haven't seen you since-well you know" said Sora looking at Andi who looked awful. She glared at Sora and past him without a reply, "You got to let it go" replied Sora looking at her, "How can I, when I know it's my fault that he's dead!" yells Andi tears falling down her face. "It's not. I never blamed you for it Andi, never" said Sora softly his voice cracking. "You should" cried Andi; "He wouldn't forgive me if I did" said Sora.

"I'm here for you. I'm here to be your sun. I'm here to kill your pain" quoted Sora. Andi looked at him "What do you want from me?" asked Andi standing at her door her arms across her chest leaning on the side. "To let me in" replied Sora.

Andi was laughing and enjoying being with Sora like they use to before Roxas died, she and him have been a few months now. "Why? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't he tell me?" asked Andi frustrated.

"He didn't want me too, he knew that he wasn't the only one that fell in love with you" replied Sora. "What?" asked Andi looking at Sora, "I've loved you for as long as I could remember; when you and Roxas dated it hurt me. Because I knew I couldn't fit in your heart" explained Sora, Andi shook her head and was terrified and tears came.

"I don't want this, please stop" pleaded Andi. "I know that I can't replace him, but put me in there. Let me be that one thing you would sacrifice for" continued Sora. "You can't, no one can" yells Andi. "Can't or won't Andi. I know you; you don't want him go because you think your betraying him. That you'll lose what you once had" confronted Sora. "He's gone Andi, he's not coming back. But there is a place that he'll always be" continued Sora. Andi looks at Sora's serious face. "In your heart and my blood" said Sora.

"Sora!" yells Andi as she hugs him and cries it all out.

_**As years go by I won't forget him, but as years go by I get light to lead my path all the way.**_


	6. Kingdom Hearts: Part of Complete Trailer

Kingdom Hearts: Part of Complete

"I have found you" said Xemnas as bright light of letters start spinning around a 16 year old red head with green streaks in her hair. Looking like a zombie, she walks around the castle. "Axel, she's your responsibility "ordered Xemnas. Axel looks at her, "What's her name?" he asked. "Illusion Trickster, Xinda" replied Saix. 

"Illusions huh?"

"Do you remember who you are?"

"I don't know much, but I know what she looks like and her feelings she had" explained Xinda pausing, "She had hate and anger around her but when she meet "him" it changed to a person she hide from everyone" continued Xinda.

Axel looked down, "Yeah, it's good to remember something" he said as he looked at her. In the corner of his eye he saw Roxas. The last time he'd see him in Twilight Town at the Struggle match. "I remember who he was or looks like but his name is the only thing I can't remember" she said as somebody was standing beside Roxas both smiling at each other.

"She's not like the rest of us" explained Axel, "She doesn't have the same reason to be here as we do" he continued. "She will do what she is ordered" snaps Saix.

Xinda runs away to Twilight Town, she looks for who she is but finds nothing. She is chased by the Organization and is brought by Xigbar. "I found Green" he nicknamed her. "But her up" replied Xemnas.

Xinda is placed in a purple room sitting down leaning against the wall.

"You ready to fly?"

Xinda looked and saw Axel standing there with a portal smirking. "Phoenix is ready to fly" she replied smiling. "This meant be the last time we see each other" said Axel, Xinda nods "You've been a good friend Axel. Thank you for everything" she replied sadly. "Go find who you are looking for" he said with a smile, with a nod Xinda walked into the dark portal.

"Who are you?" asked Andi looking at Xinda

"I'm Xinda"


End file.
